


Home Alone

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Pietro Maximoff One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Words: 1,147Warnings: none





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1,147  
> Warnings: none

Pietro sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Once the bartender set the bottle down, he handed the woman the black card Tony gave him to open a tab. After the day he had, he was ready to get drunk, but that was hard to do since his metabolism didn't allow it to happen quickly or last long; but he was willing to try, hence why Tony gave him the black AmEx card; no spending limit. Last thing he wanted was to remember how his girlfriend, well ex girlfriend, betrayed him; he found out she was sleeping around while he was away on missions. He wouldn't have found out, if it hadn't been for Clint walking in on her and some guy, on Pietro's floor, in Pietro's bed. He owed the old man for saving him from a life long mistake, as he really thought she was the one. The bartender set another bottle down by his half empty one; he looked at her with a questioning look.

"The h/c haired girl at the end over there," she pointed to the other girl, "said you looked like you needed another." She gave him a wink and walked over to another patron.

Pietro looked in the direction and saw the h/c haired girl sitting at the opposite end of the bar, sipping a drink of her own from a highball. She was looking down at the bar, tapping at her phone's screen. She looked beautiful with her hair in soft curls cascading around her s/c face and bare shoulders. She looked up at him and softly smiled, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes; eyes that seemed puffy and glassy. He nodded his thanks to her, and her smile seemed to brighten, which he returned.

He sat there picking at the label of his first beer, pondering if he should go say hi to the h/c beauty. He downed the last of hoppy contents, and stated at the bottle for a moment. With a sigh, he grabbed the second one and walked over to the generous stranger, settling on the stool beside her.

"Thanks for the drink," he said, tipping the bottle to clink her now empty glass. "Let's me get your next one."

The girl looked up and he saw she has beautiful e/c eyes that were indeed puffy. She smiled at him and nodded. Pietro got the bartender's attention and requested that the girl's drinks for the night to be put on his tab.

"Oh, no. I can't have you do that," the gorgeous stranger said in a soft voice.

"It's fine. I got a bottomless tab," he replied nonchalantly, "So, what's got you hiding behind a glass?"

She looked at him, a smile playing at her lips. "I could ask you the same thing," she scoffed.

"I'm not hiding," he retorted, "just mulling things over. So what are you drinking anyway?" he asked when the bartender replaced the girl's empty glass with a full one.

"Seven and seven," she answered, taking a sip of the mixer. Pietro raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What?"

"Nothing. It's not everyday I meet a girl who likes whiskey," Pietro replied. "By the way, I'm Pietro," he offered his hand to her.

See took it and gave it a light shake. "Y/N." She gave Pietro another small smile.

A comfortable silence fell between them they both sipped their drinks.   
"So, why are you here, really," Y/N broke the silence. She was playing with her glass, tipping it around on its edges.

"Girlfriend was caught cheating by a friend of mine while I was out of town," he sighed, taking another swig of his beer. Y/N let out a laugh and he looked at her, and eyebrow raised. "I'm not seeing how that is funny."

"Sorry," she took a deep breath to calm herself, "It's just that I caught my boyfriend cheating as well."

She downed the rest of her drink and got the bartender's attention. "Can we get a couple of shots of 151?" The woman nodded and poured the shots, seeing them in front of the couple.

"My dad always said that 151 can cure just about anything," she said handing Pietro the shot glass. She raised hers. "To broken hearts."

Pietro raised his and tapped it against hers, and they both downed the burning liquor.

**_*after several shot, highballs, and beers*_ **

"So I said to him, 'You didn't see that coming,'" Pietro exclaimed, laughing.

Y/N smiled. "You sacrificed yourself for someone, and that's what you decide to say?"

"Makes it better, it's the first thing I said to him when they brought me back," he smirked. "We have an interesting friendship."

Y/N shook her head, giggling. Pietro found himself loving her smile, and was trying to get her to smile more. He found out that Y/N was studying to be a doctor and found the cradle that Helen Cho created to be fascinating and made her smile even more. He even promised her that he could get her to meet Dr. Cho.

"Do you want to get out of here, Pietro?" she asked timidly. Her head was down looking up at him through her eyelashes. Her cheeks were a lovely crimson color, standing out against her s/c skin. Y/N was nibbling on her lower lip, waiting for his answer.

Pietro smirked back. "Sure. But first," he took out his phone and turned the camera on and flipped it around, "Smile!" Y/N smiled a gorgeous smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and took the picture.

"What was that for?" Y/N questioned, looking at him a little confused as he started tapping his phone.

"Payback picture?" he offered, "to prove that I'm better off?" He was timid that it might scare her off, but instead she got her phone out and held it out as well.

"Brilliant idea," she said ecstatically. Just as she took the picture, she gave Pietro a kiss on the cheek.

He stared at her as she sent the picture to her ex, smiling to herself and biting her lower lip. She set down her phone and picked up her glass to finish her drink. When she put it back down and turned to Pietro, she caught him looking at her.

"What? Changed your mind?" Y/N asked timidly.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Did not change my mind." He motioned to the bartender to close out his tab, and after signing the slip, held out his arm for Y/N to take.

Y/N wrapped her arm around his waist instead and rested her head on his shoulder. "How about my place, since yours was a bit...defiled recently," she offered as they stepped outside the bar.

"Sounds perfect," Pietro smiled.


End file.
